In related art, an electrophotographic printer configured to change a timing, at which a sheet is to be fed, based on a temperature gradient when heating is started by a fixing device has been known. Specifically, according to this technology, the steeper the temperature gradient is, the earlier the feeding timing of the sheet is.
However, in a case where the temperature rises rapidly, for example, in a case where a power supply voltage is high, heat accumulation of the entire fixing device may not be sufficient even though the temperature, which is detected by a temperature detector provided to the fixing device, rises. In this case, when the feeding timing of the sheet is set earlier, like the related art, due to heat being drawn from the fixing device by a first sheet, a fixing defect may be caused.